the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-03-18 *'Submitted by': Orr Tann *'Rank': C *'Overseer': boribori *'Recapper': boribori *'QP Reward': 2 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' * Orr Tann * Rantos Tann 'Mission Profile' Goal: Travel to the River country to deal with a bandit threat. Mission Recap Rantos Tann had heard through the grapevine that a group of bandits near the fishing village of Aomori in River country might have a link to the attack on their clan. She found Orr Tann in the Suna library and the two set out for River country. Shortly after they crossed the border, they encountered an old man with his wagon stuck in a large pothole. They helped the old man and accompanied him until the road split and they parted ways. Arriving in Aomori, Rantos and Orr walked through the marketplace listening for information. Orr overheard something about a bar fight, and the two cousins met up at the local tavern/inn. There they saw evidence of a raucous fight of some sorts. Speaking with the daughter of the owner, they learned that the bandit group had taken up residence in an abandoned mill upriver from the town. The group had previously been in the bar trying to extort money, and when they received insufficient funds they roughed up the owner and the bar. The young woman asked that they bring home Matsu safely, if possible, as he was from their village and they would like a chance to deal with him fairly themselves. Rantos and Orr headed north of the village, upriver, and found the described mill. Inside the bandits were loudly laughing and drinking. Outside the hut, Rantos called for Matsu to come out. This stirred up a commotion inside the hide out, but a very drunk Matsu stumbled out while the rest prepared for something. Rantos had prepared a summoning scroll inscribed with the Dust Prison technique, which she handed to Matsu. The drunk kid took it, opened it, and was trapped immediately. This caused the other bandits to make a rush for the door, where a pile-up ensued. Due to said pile-up, Orr was able to take out one bandit with a Particle Bomb, and Rantos took another down with a Particle Punch. One man escaped the building to take the two ninjas on, while one hid inside. The man who made it outside was quickly incapacitated, and the one inside surrendered meekly. The leader of the group moved around the outside of the building, having exited through a back door, and charged for Orr. Rantos got between Orr and the leader, whose old blades did little against Rantos’ armor and equipment. Surprised by the lack of effect, the man was caught unaware when Orr threw a lightning-tagged kunai at him, and the man was knocked down. Rantos knocked him out and then the two ninjas began to tie up all the bandits and marched them back into town, where they received a hero’s welcome and were able to interrogate the man for information. Source Category:Mission